The Aftermath Of Lying
by Chunkles40
Summary: We all have secrets, lies. What happens when they are revealed? Will people think nothing of them? Or will they change your life forever? Season 3 possible spoilers.
1. The Morning After The Night Before

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**So, set after Prom, Denny died, Mer and Der shacked up, all that drama. But! Some season 3 storylines will be in here somewhere, anyway.**

_**We all have secrets, we all have uneasy relationships. What happens when the two collide? What happens when our secrets are revealed? We realise that, we don't really know that much about the person we share our bed with...**_

****

**Chapter One:** Morning After The Night Before

**5:00AM**

Meredith woke up in her cold and empty bed.It was the morning after Prom, she had run out on Derek and Finn, and headed back home, to the more dramatic and severe problems of Izzie's.

Izzie had cried herself to sleep in the bathroom last night, and hadn't moved out of the room since. No one knew if she was still asleep, or awake -possibly worse- but George had called Cristina and Alex for back-up when he woke.

''Iz, Izzie?'' Alex knocked lightly. ''Uh...we've got pre-rounds in an hour, so..''

''Oh, really nice. She quit the program, Moron!'' Cristina glared. George lightly pushed through the pair, and grabbed hold of the door handle. ''Tell Bailey that i'll be along shortly, tell her i have an emergancy, damnit tell i have the syph again, if you have to, just...I can't just sit here and do nothing.'' With that, the bathroom door closed behing him.

**9:15AM**

Derek arrived at the hospital with Addison, darkened circles under his eyes, ruffled hair; he clearly hadn't had any sleep. He sat up all night, trying to find a reason, a meaning, for what happened last night. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself it was a bad idea to get back with Meredith. To be involved with his collegue in any way. He lazily changed into his scrubs, and headed off towards the board, checking his schedule for the day. His first surgery was a simple craniotomy, in which he needed an intern. He turned on his heel, only to bump into Miranda Bailey.

''Ah, Dr. Bailey, i was just about to look for you. I have a surgery scheduled, i'm in need of an intern. Any spares?''

''Uhhh..i've got Grey in the pit, she will have to do.'' Bailey answered, not taking her eyes off the chart she was carrying.

''Um. Thanks.'' Derek replied with an uneasy smile.

''Something wrong Dr. Shepherd?'' Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No, no. Everything's..Fine.'' Derek lied, heading in the opposite direction to Bailey. Truth was, Derek wanted to avoid Meredith as much as she wanted to avoid him. He knew the story that would play out; several days, weeks, months even, of awkward avoidance and uneasy glances. A bittersweet argument, in which they would end up in the nearest on-call room, or supply closet. He would return to Addison, and break Meredith all over again. He didn't want to, be he knew it would happen, he couldn't bare to see her go through it again. He headed down the next corridor towards the pit, but when he saw the all too familiar mousy hair, and slim figure, his thoughts changed completely. She looked radiant, and more beautiful than ever, a new shine about her, but he didn't know why. As he moved closer to her, he felt like the geeky kid in high school, approaching the popular girl to ask her out. He felt a chill down his spine, through to his toes as she looked at him, and smiled.

''Good Morning, Dr. Shepherd.'' Those four simple words melted in his heart. He could feel his trademark McDreamy smile, appearing across his face.

''And what a good morning it is, Mer-- Dr. Grey.'' He paused for a minute, exchanging mixed glances with her.

''Can i help you?''

''Oh, right...I have a craniotomy at 3:20, i just wanted to know if you'd like to scrub in?''

''Um, sure. I'll be there.''

''Great.''

''Great.''

They exchanged smiles once more, and Derek left the room smiling. Meredith however, had a slight expression of confusion on her face..

---x---

**So, i know my last two stories ended (or pretty much flopped) with disaster, but i PROMISE! to keep updating this one, cause the storyline has been playing on my mind for ages... Don't worry if you're confused, all will be revealed...Hope you like!! Read and Review please, thank you!! xxxxx**


	2. Elevator Action

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 2 **- Elevator Action

Meredith and Derek had finished their surgery, and were now scrubbing their hands clean. Derek looked over at Meredith, who was staring into the O.R.

''So, um..About last night..'' Derek prompted. ''What did- What does it mean?''

Meredith sighed and turned to look at him. ''Honestly? I don't know. I don't know where we stand, I don't know where Finn or Addison stand, I don't know where I stand.'' She started. ''Last night..It shouldn't have happened. You are married, Derek. You're supposed to be trying with her. I'm with Finn, and...and he has plans.'' Tears filled her eyes, and she turned from him.

''Oh.'' Derek said, tilting his head to the side. ''Because i was going to say last night was amazing. But now, I see it was just meaningless sex. Now, I know it means nothing to me.'' Derek snatched a paper towel from beside him, and stormed out of the scrub room. He headed towards the elevator, shortly followed by Meredith.They stepped in simultaneously, and stood in silence. The tension was killing Derek. Of course last night meant something to Derek, how could it not? Not only did he love Meredith, with all of his heart, but he was _in love_ with her, two completely different meanings, two different formalities. Maybe he had his doubts, but he still had extraordinary feelings for Meredith. Feelings he had never experienced, not even for Addison.

He reached for the emergency button, forcing the lift to a halt. He turned to face Meredith, pulling her closer to him, and leaned into her neck. She gasped as his lips met her sensitive skin, his hands caressing her back. He reached down to her scrub ties, but she batted his hands away much to his dismay.

''No, Derek.'' She sighed deeply, and took a step back from him. ''Damnit, you can't have it both ways! You can't be in a marriage for the Hell of it, and expect me to satisfy your needs whenever you want me to! I am sick of lowering my standards, lowering my dignity, for you. I'm sorry Derek, but no. You chose Addison. You decided to give me up, so...cut the strings, and let go of me. Let me be happy.'' Meredith reached behind him, and pushed the button back in, letting the elevator rise to the fourth floor. She stepped out, leaving Derek astonished by her words.

---x---

**Yes...My chapters are very short. But they will get bigger. And more intense. Eventually. I'm just waiting for a bit of inspiration, but i get loads of inspiration when i listen to music, and i listen to music pretty much every day, so you know. And i'm rambling, so i'll shut up and get on with my next chapters...Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Place Your Bets

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 3 **- Place Your Bets.

Meredith sat down between George and Cristina, slamming her tray onto the table.

''Easy, Dude!'' Alex said, smirking at her, as usual.

''Shut up, Evil Spawn!'' Meredith snapped, violently stabbing at her salad.

''What's with you?'' Cristina asked, ramming a hotdog into her mouth.

''Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Shepherd is what's wrong with me!!'' Cristina and George exchanged looks that said 'what-happened-to-McDreamy?'

''Uh-huh, Why, what did McDreamy do?'' Cristina asked.

''Dr. Shepherd'' Meredith corrected her bitterly. She paused for a moment, then resumed speaking. ''Nevermind.'' Meredith sank lower in her chair sheepishly.

''You had McSex!'' Cristina yelled. The cafeteria went silent, as Meredith's cheeks went bright red.

''I...I did not!'' She whispered.

''When? Just now? You and McDreamy doing the McDirty?''

''No!! It was...At Prom. Then in the scrub room earlier, he decides to ask me what it meant, so i told him i didn't know, and that it shouldn't have happened..'' Meredith sunk her head again, and poked at her salad.

''What else did you so?'' Cristina eyed her suspiciously.

''He..He felt me up in the elevator.'' Meredith confessed.

''Oh yeah! C'mon Bambi, cough up the cash!'' Cristina snatched the money from his hand, and smirked at Alex.

''Again? You're betting on my pathetic miserable life again?''

''I knew you'd screw him!'' Cristina said, ignoring Meredith's question.

''I didn't.'' The smiled fell from Cristina's face instantly. ''I told him he couldn't have it both ways, that i wasn't lowering my standards, and that he should let me be happy.'' George snatched the money from Cristina's hand, she had frozen in shock.

''Seriously? Seriously?? You let Bambi win the bet? I am disappointed in you Meredith Grey. Seriously.'' Cristina walked away from the table, only to be paged and run off.

''I knew you could stand up to him'' George whispered comfortingly.

''Thanks, George. How'd it go with Izzie?''

''She's still on the floor, i tried bu..but she wouldn't move.''

''I get off pretty soon, i'll see what i can do.'' Alex piped up.

''You? Evil Spawn trying to comfort the distressed Barbie? Yeah right. I'll go.''

''Pop a bitter pill today, Grey?''

Meredith stood up and walked away, ignoring Derek as he passed her and attempted to speak.

---x---

**Yeah, i have nothing to say today about this chapter...Yeah, i know it's tiny chapter again, but don't worry the story IS building to it's plotline!!! Read and Review, Please??**


	4. Destination Chaos

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 4 **- Destination Chaos.

**9:45pm**

Meredith headed towards the locker room, and changed out of her scrubs. As she was about to leave, Derek walked in, and stood in the doorway. ''Meredith.'' He spoke quietly. ''Meredith, you can;t ignore me forever.''

She slammed her locker door shut, and stared at him. They no longer shared a special connection, where their eyes would meet across the room, fusing a deep affection unlike any other. Now, all that remained was..nothing. No love, no hate, no sadness or regret. At least not from Meredith's eyes. She felt nothing for him, or so she thought. She was used to hiding her emotions very well, and once again, she had covered her emotions from Derek, hoping she could move on.

''I'm not ignoring you. I'm just being professional. This thing with us is over. Isn't that what you said? After you called me a whore. Yeah, we both remember that.'' She said, detecting a drop in his face.

''Mer--''

''No. How many times do we have to go over this Derek? I am exhausted. I am sick and tired of putting this smile on everytime you and Addison are together. I am sick and tired of trying to win you back, comparing myself with Isabella freaking Rossellini's sister! I am going to make a go of things wih Finn, because he is right for me. He is prefect for me. He isn't in a relationship with another woman, he doesn't call me a whore for wearing another man's shirt, he doesn't deny the fact that he loves me. And if you can't deal with that then--'' She gasped, unknown what to say next. ''Then deal with it.'' She finished.

She grabbed her coat from the bench, and stormed towards the doorway where he was standing. She squeezed past him, and as she did he grabbed her wrist softly.

''Mer--'' A sharp tingle simultaneously spread across his cheek, he watched as Meredith walked away without looking back.

**10:25pm**

Meredith closed the front door behind her, and leaned her head against the hard, wooden frame. A man emerged from the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in one hand, and a saucepan in the other. ''Finn! What are you doing here?'' Meredith asked, a half-smile spreading across her face.

''George let me in before he left. Are you okay?'' He asked her, noticing the tear stains down her cheeks.

''Yeah, i'm fine i just--had a bad day. That's all...Whatcha cookin'?'' She replied, lightening the mood between them.

''Um, a bit of everything. Brownies. Muffins. Pancakes. Pizza. You know, the usual.'' He shrugged playfully.

''Muffins? Chocolate muffins?'' Meredith peaked her head over the mounts of food, and grabbed a chocolate muffin, stuffing her mouth full.''I love chocolate muffins, these are even better than Izzie's!'' Meredith protested. She watched as Finn began to clean the dishes and put everything back in its rightful place.

''Yeah Izzie told me you liked them.'' Finn smiled.

''You cook and clean? You're quite the trphy wife Mr. Dandridge--Wait, Izzie spoke to you? How is she?''

''She's..as well as can be expected. She's off the floor, in her bed, and resting. I managed to persuade her to have something to eat too. Hense the large mountain of endless food.''

''How did you manage to get her off the floor?''

''I just told her i went through the same thing, when my wife died. And that i wouldn't let people help me, even though i knew they were only trying to help. I told her that, even though she died, my wife was always with me, and she wouldn't want me to punish myself. That moving on with my life doesn't mean i'd be forgetting about her.''

Meredith looked at him sympathetically, put down her muffin and hugged him. ''Thank you.'' She whispered into his ear. ''For everything.'' They stood hugging for a few minutes, but a phone call interrupted them both.

''Ugh..I better get that.'' Meredith reluctantly pulled herself away from Finn, and grabbed her cell phone.

''Hello?...Speaking...I don't think i--...but i have work--...you have to underst---...i'll be there at 11.'' Meredith ended the call, and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

''Something wrong?'' Finn asked, putting all the leftover food into containers.

''I have to go see my mother tomorrow.'' Meredith sighed.

''Oh. You make it sound like a chore.''

''Believe me, it is. She's uh..in a nursing home.''

''Ah, this would be one of your scary and damaged moments?''

''Dark and twisty actually.'' Meredith pouted at him.

**11:35am..**

Meredith made her way into the building -with Finn close in tow- out of the ever-popular Seattle rain. They headed over to Ellis, who as usual, was placed in a large red chair over looking the garden.

''Mom?'' Meredith asked wearily, unknown what stae of mind her mother would be in. ''Mom, it's me, Meredith.''

The woman stared at her blankly. ''How many times have i told you to clean your room? This is the forth time this week, Meredith! You're sixteen for God's sake, you should know how to look after yourself by now! Where's Morgan? Have you left her at school again? I keep telling you, make sure you pick her up! But you never listen! You leave me to do it! I have to do everything myself! She's just a child and you keep leaving her there! I'm a surgeon! Not a superhero! I can't do everything!!'' Meredith glanced around her, with tears in her eyes; everyone was staring in her direction, at the scene her mother was unveiling.

''Mom.'' She whispered. ''We said we weren't going to talk about her, remember?''

''Talk about who? Your--'' Ellis cut off, and looked over at Finn. ''I told you, Meredith, no boys in the house!! Men are venomous! I don't want him in here, get him out!!!'' She yelled. Meredith darted towards the door, and broke down crying. Finn clasped his hands around her, ''Shhh. It's okay. I'm here for you.'' They climbed into her car, and drove back towards Meredith's house. She had calmed down since leaving the nursing home, staring blankly out of the window.

''So, uh...I don't mean to pry, but..um, who's Morgan?'' Finn asked cautiously.

''She's my-- No one.'' Meredith stared back out of the window, and for the rest of the journey, the pair were silent.

**..Meanwhile.**

A young woman was pacing through her living room, staring down at the ticket on her coffee table. 'Flight 386 From New York To Seattle'. She began to bite at her fingernails, and sat down on the sofa, only to return to her pacing seconds later. Her phone rang, causing her to lose her train of disorientated thought.

''Hello?''

_''Morgan? Have you done it yet? Have you called her?'' _Asked a rough voice from the other end of the line. It was clearly a man's voice.

''No. Not yet. I can't what if she doesn't want to speak to me?''

_''Damnit, Morgan! Grow a pair already and call her!''_

''Do you mind? I am a girl! I can't grow any!! She won't want to know.''

''_You won't know until you phone her. You've already been transferred anyway, so you have to do something.''_

''Come with me.''

''_Yeah, like i'd make a good impression. Besides, i've been there, done that. Got the black eye.''_

''Please Mark? I need your help.''

_''Ok, you go, and then i'll get a later flight. Let the atmosphere calm down, 'cause God only knows what kind of bombshell you're gonna drop on them!''_

''Thanks.'' Morgan said sarcastically, ''You'd better get a flight!'' She continued, hanging up the phone.

Morgan picked up her ticket, and suitecases and headed towards the door, where her taxi was waiting. As she climbed into the car, she took one last look at the small house that was up for sale. She sighed deeply and told the driver her destination.

---x---

**Yeah, so...That's my new chapter. I haven't updated in a while, so i'm gonna up date two (or possibly three if i get chance) chapters. Hope you enjoy, and can SOMEONE please review?? Thank You.**


	5. Confessions

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 5 **- Confessions

**7:15am**

Meredith crept across the bedroom floor, towards the bathroom, careful not to wake Finn. Even though they had been together for about 2 months now, she was still holding up her celibacy act, much to the approval of her housemates. She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and began to scrub at her teeth.

''Good Morning!!'' George bellowed into the room, wrapping his arms around Meredith tightly.

''Shhh! George!!'' Meredith scowled.

''What?'' George questioned, lowering his voice rapidly.

''I don't want to wake Finn!'' She said, foaming at the mouth. ''Why are you so cheerful anyway?''

''Callie stayed over last night.'' George beamed. Meredith slapped his shoulder lightly, and strutted out of the bathroom, and downstairs towards the laundry basket. She was soon joined by Izzie, who seemed to be more chipper than usual.

''Hi.'' Meredith said, eying her suspiciously. ''You okay?''

''You know what? I really am. I'm moving on, I'm going to see the Chief, to see if i can return to the program. It's what Denny would have told me to do.''

''That's good. That's really good.'' The pair exchanged smiles, and both dashed to their rooms to get changed. Before leaving, Meredith wrote a note for Finn;

_Gone to work, _

_See you later,_

_xxx_

''Who's that for?'' Asked a voice from behind her.

''Finn! I was..um, i have to go..i have rounds in half an hour so..''

''Meredith, listen..If you wanna talk about--''

Meredith locked her lips with his, clutching his face with her hands. Soon enough, she pulled away, leaving him standing there, a little shocked. ''I don't need to talk. I'm fine. Seriously.'' She told him, and headed for the door.

**8:00am**

Meredith and the other interns sat on the bench, awaiting their never-cheerful resident to assign them to cases. ''It just..didn't do anything for me. I didn't feel anything. Does that make me a cold hearted bitch?''

''It's a state of mind. You're comparing your relationship with McVet to that of McD- Dr. Shepherd.'' Cristina told her. ''And don't worry Mer, you are not turning into your mother.''

Before Meredith could reply, Bailey had already entered the room and started handing out the cases.

''O' Malley, you're with Dr. Torres. Alex, re-do these post-ops. Sloppy work, Karev.'' Bailey handed him the folders, and turned to face two remaining interns. ''Grey, Dr. Shepherd requested you.'' She said, giving her a cold, disapproving look. ''Yang, you're with Dr. Montgomery.''

''Don't you mean Montgomery-Shepherd?'' Asked Cristina.

''Do i look stupid to you? I mean Dr. Montgomery. The shepherds got a divorce over the weekend.'' Bailey answered her, and shooting Meredith another disgusted look.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged looks, then headed off in opposite directions.

**8:30am**

Meredith finally reached the room Derek was in, and approached the patient. ''Ah, there you are Dr. Grey'' Derek smiled at her, and returned to the chart. ''I was just explaining to Mr. Witts here about the surgery.'' He turned to face the patient once more. ''You have a subarachnoid hemorrhage, which means you have blood around the brain. We need to get you into surgery as soon as possible, to prevent any long term damage, we'll have someone come by shortly to tell you about the risks.'' Derek nodded to him, and headed towards the door, shortly followed by Meredith. They turned the corridor and into an empty stairwell. ''Meredith.'' Derek said softly. She turned to look at him, catching his gaze. Their eyes locked, and she could feel what she was missing; she felt that special connection they once had, a surge of energy bursting throughout her body. A sharp tingle running down her spine, goosebumps spreading across her skin. She felt herself blushing, and forced herself to look away.''Meredith, there's something i need to tell you..''

''You got a divorce.'' Meredith answered for him.

''How did you know?'' He asked, suprised that she already knew.

''Bailey. But..This doesn't change anything, Derek. I am with Finn, and i love him. We have plans. I want to be with him, you had your chance, but now it's over.'' She admitted. She looked up at Derek, but he was just smiling back at her.

''Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself? I can tell you like him, but you don't love him, Meredith. You love me. We both know it. How much longer are you gonna keep this up? Why are you making yourself unhappy, by being with someone you don't want to be with?'' He was right. Meredith did still love him. She knew, he knew, the whole hospital knew it. He moved closer to her, and stroked her cheek softly. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard, and fast. That's what she missed. Derek's passionate, over the top kisses. Finn's kisses never even came close. Finn's small, peck on the lips, brush past kisses didn't even make a mark in Meredith's brain compared to Derek's. She grabbed a fistful of his scrubs, and pulled him into the storage closet opposite the stairwell. She pulled off his white lab coat, and reached for his scrubs ties, while derekdid the same, kissing her neck down to her collarbone.

Meredith tied her hair back into her usual messy ponytail, and glanced over her shoulder back to Derek. He simply smiled at her, and ruffled his hair, although it didn't exactly need it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck again. A sudden rush of guilt began to sweep over her, all memories of Finn came flooding back. He didn't deserve this. Not now, not ever. She at least owed him an explanation. ''We have a surgery to get on with.'' She said coldly. Derek took a few steps back, and looked at the back of her head. ''Meredith.''

''Dr. Shepherd. I..I can't not yet. I have to speak with Finn first.'' She grabbed hold of the door handle, and pulled it open, leaving Derek alone.

**8:00pm**

Morgan managed to flag down a taxi, and piled her suitcases into the back seat. She told the driver the name of the road, and was soon outside her childhood home, where her mother had brought her up, or supposedly brought her up. She didn't remember much of her childhood. Just that her mother was never there. Morgan had moved away when she was 18, to live with her father. A family argument had made her move, she couldn't bare the pain she was causing at that specific moment in time. She hated the fact that she going to cause more pain, but she needed to do things, explain things. She knew it wouldn't be pretty. She knocked on the door, her bags round her feet. A young woman, with long blonde hair answered, munching on what looked like a chocolate cookie. ''Can i help you?'' The woman asked.

''Um..Does Meredith Grey live here?'' Morgan asked quietly.

''Yeah, but she's at work right now. Can i take a message?''

''No, no that's ok. Umm. No, nevermind. Thanks for your help.''

Morgan turned away, and headed towards the taxi that had kindly waited. ''Where to now Ma'am?'' The driver asked.

''Anywhere that sells alcohol.'' Morgan replied, staring out of the window at the pouring rain.

**8:50pm**

Meredith pulled up at her house and reluctantly climbed out of her car. She opened the door quietly, and stared into the kitchen, where she could see Finn, making coffee. She sighed deeply and knew what she had to do. She walked towards the kitchen and smiled weakly at Finn.

''Finn, there's umm..We need to talk.'' Finn put down the kettle and stared at her, a frown curling from his lips.

''This, us it's--It's not working out. You're a really great guy and everything, but..I don't know how to tell you this..I..I can't be with someone, i don't love. I like you, i really, really do, and i appreciate everything you've done for me and my friends but--''

''You're in love with Derek.''

''...Yeah. I always have been, and i always will be.''

''He'll hurt you again, you know.''

''I do, i do know. But..That doesn't stop me from loving him, and i know i shouldn't but...I don't know how to live without him. He is my world, and i've been fooling myself to think otherwise. There are plenty more women out there, some even better than me, someone who deserves you. But, i..I don't deserve you. I just hope you understand.''

Finn edged closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. ''You're too good for him. But, if that's how you feel...I hope we can still be friends.'' He kissed her softly on the forehead, and headed towards the door.

**8:55pm**

Derek entered The Emerald City Bar, and sat down at his usual stool and ordered his drink. ''The usual, Dr. Shepherd?'' Asked Joe.

''You got that right.'' A few minutes later, Joe returned with Derek's scotch single malt. A young woman sat down next to him, and sighed deeply.

''What can i get ya'?'' Joe asked.

''Tequila'' She gasped, slumping her head into her hands. Derek looked over at the woman, bags scattered all around. ''Morgan?'' He asked. The woman turned to face him. ''Morgan Rennolds?''

''Oh My God! Derek! Derek Shepherd! How are you?''

''Im good, you?'' She pointed down at the luggage she had.

''Not really. I came to see an old family member, but she wasn't in. So, i have no place to stay.''

''You can stay at mine if you want.'' He offered.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, it's no problem! I can sleep in the hammock outside.'' He smiled at her, and they both laughed. ''You wanna go now?''

''Sure.'' She said, relieved that she would be able to get some sleep before her big confrontation.

---x---

**So, there you go. A bit of a rubbish ending, but oh well. Have you guessed who Morgan is yet? Or how she knows Derek? Read and REVIEW!!!!!! DAMNIT!! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! Thats not a threat, thats a Promise!**


	6. The Truth

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 6 **- The Truth

**6:00AM**

Meredith hovered over the toilet seat, waiting for the contents of her stomach to be emptied. George was behind her, holding her hair back, making sure she was okay.

''Seriously Mer, i dunno why you do this to yourself. You broke up with Finn, i thought that was what you wanted?''

''I did, but i feel--'' George turned away as Meredith vomited for the second time that morning. ''I feel guilty. And empty.''

''Yeah, but now you can get back with McDreamy? Right?''

''What if he doesn't want me? What if divorcing Addison was a mistake?''

''Seriously, Meredith. Don't be so stupid.'' Cristina answered, as she too entered the bathroom, and took over George's position. ''McDreamy divorced her for a reason. Did you know Addison stayed with McSteamy for two months after he left? I wouldn't exactly call that a mistake.''

''What? How did you find that out?'' Meredith said, before leaning into the toilet again.

''The Nurses Station. They're like vultures at a dead carcass. Which is funny really, becuase their marriage is know a dead carcass.'' Cristina let go of Meredith's hair and headed towards the door. ''I suggest you brush your teeth. McDreamy won't kiss you with vomit breath.''

Meredith glared at her as she left the room, and grabbed her toothbrush.

**12:45PM**

Meredith and Cristina slumped onto the spare gurney, and sighed deeply. ''How is working with Satan supposed to help my career? All i get is death glares and on the spot questions. She doesn't even give me chance to answer them!'' Meredith complained, as she sipped her coffee.

''At least you've got somesort of case. i'm stuck in the pit all day. As if sutures are important to me. Whipples, Humpty-dumpty surgeries, thats what i need. Actual surgeries.''

Izzie came strolling down the corridor towards them, her face pale and gaunt. ''Izzie, are you okay?'' Meredith asked, jumping from the gurney and walking towards her.

''Yeah..i'm..i'm fine.''

''You never told us how you got on with the Chief. How'd it go?''

''Umm..I-I had to come back today, and...I'm on probation.'' Meredith's face lit up with a smile, she wrapped her arms around Izzie and pulled her close.

''That's great!''

''Yeah..I-I guess so.'' Izzie smiled a little, still shocked she was allowed the chance to continue with her career. Cristina looked over at her, her lips curled a little, but soon disappeared. ''Good job Iz. Whatever.''

''Whatever.'' Izzie and Meredith chimed. The three of them hugged quickly.

''This is what i'm talkin' about!'' Alex smirked, watching as the three women pulled away from each other.

''In your dreams, Evil Spawn.'' Cristina scoffed, and headed towards the vending machine.

Meredith and Cristina were both paged to the Nurses station, and headed off down the corridor.

''Just you and me Dr. Model.''

''Get real.'' Izzie jumped off the gurney, and ran after Meredith and Cristina.

----

''Bailey said you've got labs to run,'' A nurse told them.

''But we've alreayd got cases.'' Cristina told her bluntly.

''And if i ask you to do something, you do it! Now move!'' Bauley yelled from behind her. ''Grey, post op's now!''

Izzie appeared from round the corner, and stood net to Miranda.

''Im on probation, as of tomorrow.'' She stated.

''I heard, but that doesn't mean you ain't got hoops to jump through.'' Bailey walked away, leaving her to stand with Meredith.

The pair stood quiet for a moment, listening to the conversation between the nurses.

_''Apparently, she's some relation to McDreamy.''_

_''But then why would they share a bed? He goes from one girl to the next, just like the rest of the guys at this place''_

_''Seriously, they shared a bed?''_

_''Yeah, but he's supposed to be dating Grey again too.''_

_''What did you expect? He's divorced now, of course she's gonna get back with him. She loves him''_

_''That's not love. That lust. Lust for his money, that's what it is.''_

_''They just love to rub Addison's nose in it.Cruel.''_

_''I'll say!''_

_''She got what she deserved, she cheated on Dr. Shepherd.''_

_''Apparently, she got pregnant by one of them, i don't think she knows who though. No suprise there.''_

_''She aborted it too. Can you image what McDreamy's kids would be like? They'd be angels.''_

_''Yeah, but which one will he have them with? One, two, or all? He sure gets around.''_

_''They all do!''_

Meredith and Izzie stood in shock, while the nurses giggled to themselves. ''Who's McDreamy got in his trailer?''

''I have no idea. And i don't want to know.'' Meredith said, slightly upset by the Nurse's usual chatter. Meredith turned around and looked up to the Chief's office. Through the glass window, she could see Derek and the Chief talking with Morgan.

''Morgan!'' Meredith gasped, her eyes flickered a dark green with anger, and she strutted away.

**5:37PM**

Derek waited for the elevator, flicking through a patient's chart. The doors opened, and he found Meredith inside, her arms crossed over her chest. ''Meredith.'' He greeted, nodding his head at her.

''Derek.'' She said, not moving.

''So, um..How goes things with Finn? Or should i say 'McVet'?'' He smiled.

''We broke up. I broke up with him.'' She answered, staring at the two metal doors. She noticed Derek grinning widely out of the corner of her eye.

''So, i know this little resturaunt, serves great italian food, and wine. Good wine. I was wondering if you--''

''No.''

''No? No what?''

''No i don't want to go out with you. Because you have my-- You have a woman sharing the same bed as you. You've moved on obviously.'' Derek's smile disappeared.

''I've not moved on.'' Meredith laughed bitterly, Derek moved to stand infront of her, and grabbed her shoulders lightly. ''Meredith, I've not moved on. She's my friend from New York. I knew her from the hospital, she needed a place to stay. I offered her my trailer, and i slept in the hammock outside. She's just a friend. Nothing more.''

''And how can i believe you? You lied about your marriage, why not lie about this?''

''I'm telling the truth. I promise. It's you i want. You and no one else.''

''If you want me, you'll get Morgan out of your home.''

''You know her?''

''No..'' Meredith lied, trying to act casual.

''Meredith, you're a bad liar. I never told you her name. How do you know her?''

''Look, it's my floor.'' She walked out of the doors, but stopped in between the elevator and the floor. ''If you want me, you'll get her out, without an explanation from me.''

''Okay.'' He told her, as the doors closed.

**6:00PM**

Meredith walked down the corridor towards a patient, when someone pulled her into an empty exam room. ''Meredith we need to talk.'' Said a quiet voice.

''No, Morgan we don't i have nothing to say to you. I told you i wanted nothing more to do with you.''

''Meredith, I'm your sister! You can't just disown me! I told you i was sorry!''

''I already did!! What you did is unforgivable! Sorry doesn't cover it! You slept with my fiance!''

''Oh come off it, you were too young to get married! You were 21!''

''We loved each other! Until you came along! You ruined everything!''

''Is this what it's all about, me sleeping with Kyle?''

''You know it is more than that!''

Morgan sunk her head to the floor. ''That was an accident.''

''An accident?'' Meredith's voice was high pitched with anger and rage, a side of Meredith she didn't knwo she had. ''You call drink driving an accident? You ran me down! You fell asleep at the wheel because you were drunk! You car swerved onto the pavement! That's not an accident, that's God Damn stupidity!''

''I'm sorry!'' Morgan pleaded, her voice shaking.

''Did you do it on purpose? I mean, you knew i worked down that road, you knew what time i finished, was it on purpose? Were you jealous?''

''Jealous of what?''

''Me?! Kyle?! The baby?! You didn't even say sorry when you realised i had lost it!!''

''But i'm saying sorry now! Come off it Mer, you didn't even want the baby!''

''But i would have kept it! Because it was the right thing to do! Now--Now it's too late for sorries. Why did you even come back here? To try and ruin my life again? See what other damage you can do? Well??''

''I'm pregnant.'' Morgan said, her eyes filled with tears.

''Perfect. That's just fucking prefect!'' Meredith opened the door violently, only to see everyone was staring at her, eyes wide and mouths open; Chief, Addison, Bailey, Alex, George, Callie, Izzie, Cristina, and Derek. Derek looked hurt, and angry at her. ''Derek..'' She said, running up to him and touching his arm. He shrugged her away instantly, and walked away from her.

---x---

**So, Morgan is Meredith's sister. Meredith was pregnant at 21, and engaged. She lost the baby because of Morgan. She lied to Derek. Morgan is pregnant. Glee! Tell me what you think, please! XxX**


	7. Let's Resolve Our Relationship Pt I

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 7 **- Let's Resolve Our Relationship Pt I

''Derek! Derek!!'' Meredith yelled after him, ''Derek, i can explain!''

''No! I don't want to hear it! You yelled at me, you broke up with me, because i was married! You lied to me about having a sister, being pregnant, being _engaged_!'' He shouted, counting her faults on his fingers.

''I didn't lie! I--I withheld the truth!''

''It's the same damn thing! You know what, I don't even know you anymore. I want nothing more to do with you.''

''Derek...'' She trailed off as he walked away. Meredith's heart sank, lower than it ever had before. She knew she should have told him about the baby. And the engagement. She knew it would come back to bite her in the ass. She ran to the nearest storage closet, and allowed the tears to fall, full throttle.

---

''What the Hell was all that about?'' Addison asked the rest of the audience.

''I dunno, but you;ve all got jobs to do!'' Bailey yelled at her interns, yet, they stood there still in shock. ''Why y'all standin' there? Move!'' They scattered through separate doors, as did the attendings.

''What _was_ all that about?'' Bailey turned to the Chief, hands on her hips.

''It seems, Ellis Grey had another daughter. But not by Thatcher Grey.'' Dr. Webber stared at the room Morgan was still in, and sighed.

''Then..Who's her father?''

''Jeremy Rennolds. Did his internship here with me and Ellis.'' Dr Webber turned away, and headed up the stairs.

---

Alex and Izzie turned down an empty corridor, when Alex grabbed her arm. ''Alex? What are--'' He cut her off, placing his lips against hers. She pulled away instinctively. ''Alex! I--''

''I don't want to lie to you anymore,'' Alex interrupted. ''I like you, Izzie. A lot. And i know you're still grieving over Denny, i get that, and i don't mean to be an ass, but..I like you. A lot.''

''Alex'' She breathed, smiling at him. ''I didn't know you still felt that way.'' He bowed his head, cheeks slightly blushing.

''I--I like you too, but..It's too soon. I know Denny died months ago, but i don't think i can get into another relationship. Not yet. You just have to give me time.'' She smiled at him again, when they heard a muffled noise coming from the storage closet. Slowly, they entered the room, to find Meredith slumped against the wall, hyperventilating.

''Mer, Meredith? Are you okay?'' Izzie asked, as she sat next to her.

''He-- He-- He--Hates me!'' She gasped, ''He said--He said that--''

''Mer, calm down, who hates you?''

''De--Der--''

''Derek?'' Alex asked. Meredith nodded frantically.

''Can't..Breath'' She said, Alex passed her a paper bag to breath into, and her breathing returned to normal. ''He told me he wants nothing more to do with me. He said he didn't know me anymore.'' Izzie wrapped her arms around her friend, as Alex stormed out of the room.

''Listen to me,'' Izzie lifted Meredith's chin up. ''You finish your shift in half an hour, i'll drive you home, okay? But for now, we are going to get some coffee. C'mon.'' Together, they headed towards the nearest coffee machine, where Cristina happened to be standing. She noticed Meredith's red and puffy eyes, and walked up to her. ''Mer are you okay?''

''Of course she's not okay. She's just been dumped by McDreamy.''

''What? You guys were dating again?''

''No, dumped as in 'I never wanna speak to again' dumped.'' Izzie answered for her.

''Can you blame him?''

''Cristina!!''

''What? She lied to us, to all of us!''

''I didn't do it intentionally!'' Meredith rose to her feet. ''My personal life, is not your public property, and it is definately not your entertainment. You want entertainment? Go watch South Park, or better yet, go screw up your own life!'' Meredith yelled.

''Bitchy Meredith. I like it.'' Cristina shrugged. She sat back down into a chair, as Alex past by, his face bitter and angry.

''Alex? Alex! Where are you going?'' Izzie shouted after him.

''Im gonna kick the shit outta Shepherd! That bastard!'' He pointed at the man that had just entered the corridor, and ran towards Derek, landing a large, muscly fist onto his cheek. Derek fell to the floor, and Alex shook his hand.

''Alex!!'' Izzie and Meredith yelled, Cristina just turned her head away. ''Alex, you can get kicked off the program for that!'' Izzie scowled. Meredith ran to Derek's side and grabbed his arm to help him up, but he shook her away.

''I'm fine!'' He said, bitterly.

''Derek...'' She pleaded. Alex pounded forward again, but Meredith stood infront of him and pushed him back. ''No, Alex. Derek, please will you just listen to me?''

''Why should i?''

''Because! Because,...Fine. Forget it. Just go. Go!!'' She yelled once more, tears filling her eyes she ran away. Alex, Cristina and Izzie both stood infront of Derek. ''Look, Dr. Shepherd. You know how mcuh she loves you, and we all know how much you love her, so, the very least you could do is let her explain. I'm sure she had her reasons.'' Izzie said softly, and ran after Meredith.

''You've already hurt her enough. You doing this, being a self centred idiot, this will kill her.'' Cristina said, and she too ran away, leaving only Derek and Alex.

''Let her explain, or you'll get another one of those.'' Alex said, pointing to the red mark on Derek's face.

---

Meredith ran outside, into the cold rainy night. She stood for a few minutes, breathing deeply hoping to forget the days events, when Izzie and Cristina met her outside.

''Mer, c'mon, it's raining. We should get inside.'' Izzie called after her, ''Derek wants to talk to you.'' As she spoke his name, Derek appeared from behind Izzie, and walked up to Meredith, stroking the wet strands of hair out of her eyes. ''Meredith, listen--''

''Someone help me!! She's not breathing!!'' A middle aged woman climbed out of a car that had stopped a few feet away from them. ''Help her!!'' The woman was clutching a young girl in her arms, around the age of 11 or 12, she was covered in blood and bruises.

''Ok, what's her name?'' Derek ran towards her, and checked her pulse. He turned to Meredith ''She not breathing, go get help!'' Meredith and Cristina both ran inside and returned minutes later with a gurney.

''Her name's Hannah. Hannah Clarke.'' The woman replied, placing the child onto the gurney...

_To Be continued..._

---x---

**Oh no! Will McDreamy ever let Meredith explain? How will they make up? What other suprises lie ahead? What's wrong with this girl??...Next chapter tomorrow -Bwahahahaha!- R&R! Thank You! XxXxXxXxXx**


	8. Let's Resolve Our Relationship Pt II

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 8 **- Rekindle Our Relationship Pt II

_''Her name's Hannah. Hannah Clarke.'' _

Izzie stared down at the young girl on the gurney. The small delicate features she once knew, were now bloodied and bruised, different shades of red and purple lay across her face. Derek, Cristina and Meredith ran her through the hospital, to the trauma room. ''W..What's gonna happen to her?'' The woman asked. ''Is she gonna die?''

''We just need you to calm down, and tell us what happened.'' Meredith explained to her. She looked over the woman's shoulder to Derek, who nodded at her, signifying that they would talk later.

''Her--She fell,..yeah, she fell, down the stairs...'' The woman stuttered. ''She fell.''

''Dr. Grey, book a CT scan, immediately.'' Derek asked her. ''Dr. Yang, get these wounds cleaned.''

''Is..Is she ok?'' The woman asked him.

''We don't know yet. These injuries don't look like like she fell. Are you sure that's what happened?''

''I told you didn't i? What are you trying to say?'' The woman snapped. ''I am not a bad mother. She just needs discipline.'' The woman walked away, and out of the room. As the door closed behind her, she saw Izzie looking through the window.

''You? What are you doing here?'' The woman yelled at her, ''Social services told us you didn't want contact.''

''I didn't--I don't--I work here. At the hospital, remember? What happened to her?'' Izzie turned to face the woman that had adopted her daughter 11 years ago. The womans face was hard and cold, rigid. She showed no emotion, not for Izzie, not for her daughter. Nothing. ''Thats none of your business, you're not her mother anymore. You go back to playing your princess role, don't bother us again!'' Izzie walked away, tears silently streaming down her face.

---

_''Hello?''_

''Mark? I need your help. I tried talking to her, but she just..Exploded! She's really angry at me, what am i supposed to do?''

_''See, this is why i told you to call her. But you never listen, you two have more in common than you realise.''_

''Mark!''

_''Ok, ok, i've booked a flight. I be out there as soon as i can, but just, keep trying. You have to, before it's too late.''_

''I know.''

_''You good?''_

''I'm good.''

_''Okay! See you soon.''_

---

Meredith and Derek stood at the foot of Hannah's bed, explaining what her injuries were. ''You have what's known as a subdural hemorrhage, it's when a small vein in your head had stretched and torn, allowing the blood to clot. We can operate, but it's imprtant for you to tell us exactly what happened, Hannah.'' Derek smiled at her, but she lowered her head, choosing not to speak.

''Where's my mom?'' The girl asked weakly.

''She's--'' Derek glanced over at the two interns, searching for an answer, but no one knew where she was. ''She's filling out some forms. Would you like us to find her?''

''No!'' Hannah squealed, a look of terror spread across her face. ''But--can you find..Izzie Stevens for me?''

''The intern?'' Meredith questioned. The girl nodded her head, and smiled. Meredith and Cristina exchanged looks, and headed out of the door, shortly followed by Derek. They closed the door behind themselves, and found Izzie standing at the other end of the corridor, staring at the door they had just shut.

''Izzie, Hannah wants to speak with you. She asked for you specifically.''

''Me? Wh--Why me? I'm not working.''

''Izzie, she wants to speak with you. Not us.You. You have to go.'' Meredith ordered her, and reluctantly, she entered the room, leaving the door open a few inches.

''Meredith!'' Derek called her, she quickly scurried towards him, and together, they entered the stairwell.

''Meredith, i'm sorry for the way i yelled at you earlier, there was no need for me to--''

''No, i deserved it. I owe you the explanation, remember?'' She smiled and sat down on the step. ''I didn't tell you because..I didn't want to relive it. I found out my sister slept with my fiance a month before our wedding. I always doubted my decision to get engaged, something didn't seem right. Her boyfriend told me. I still don't understand why she did it, but like you, i left him, and disowned my sister. She stayed with him, they became the perfect couple, and i couldn't stand it. Then i found out i was pregnant, and i told her. She got drunk and..all i remember is waking up, and seeing my mothers face of relief. Thats how i knew i lost the baby. I didn't want it, but i knew that i couldn't have an abortion, and that i'd become attatched when it was born. My mother told me i was a fool, how having children ruins careers. But i wanted to prove her wrong. When i woke up in the hospital, Morgan didn't even say sorry. All she said was that, she was moving to New York, and Kyle was moving with her. After that, i got really depressed, and had to take medication. My friends helped put me back together. My mother didn't care. She never did. And now Morgan's pregnant.The reason i didn't tell you about all of this, was because i was afraid of losing you, and i was afraid of falling and never stopping. Going back the way i did. I don't want to lose you Derek, ever. I couldn't cope woth losing you.'' She smiled at him, tears soaking her face. ''So, that's it. My dark and twisty past. All of it.'' Derek pulled her closer to him, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

''You won't lose me, Mer. Ever.'' They stared into each others eyes, their passion once again rising to the surface, both of them tranfixed in their own world, forgetting about their surroundings, they shared a deep, and meaningful kiss. After a few minutes, Meredith pulled away sharply.

''What's wrong?'' Derek asked her, as they rose to their feet.

''I finished my shift hours ago, i--i have to go, but--I see you later?'' She smiled.

''See you later.'' Meredith ran down the stairs, as Derek went back to finish his patient's chart.

----

Izzie knocked on the door, and entered the room quietly. She pushed the door, but it didn't close properly.

''Hi Hannah, you asked to see me?'' Izzie quiestioned politely.

''Yeah.'' The little girl smiled at her, and they shared a moment of silence. ''I know you're my mother.'' Hannah said. Izzie took a step back and choked with suprise.

''How, how,..Who told you that?'' She tried to laugh off the question but Hannah just stared at her. ''My mom. She told me when i was 7, she said i wasn't hers and i was the daughter of an evil witch, and i'd end up in Hell.''

''You're mom told you that?'' Izzie's face dropped with horror. ''Why would she say that?''

''Because i didn't clean my room. She's mean to me. She...She hits me. My dad left, and she blames it on me. She hit me, then pushed me down the stairs.'' Izzie's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe her daughter had been left with a monster, that she was being beaten for something that wasn't her fault.

''Hannah, you have to tell the doctor, Dr. Shepherd, he is a nice man, he will help you. Then you have to tell the police--''

''No! I don't want to! She'll hurt me again! You have to help me! You can't let me go back to her! Please!'' Hannah grabbed Izzie's wrist, and squeezed it for dear life.

''I will. I'll help. But you do have to tell the police, Hannah, i'll be with you when you tell them. You have to be brave, okay?'' Hannah nodded, and rested her head against the pillow. ''I have to go get the doctor, now, because we have to take you to surgery, okay? I'll be right back.'' Izzie left the room, and headed down the corridor. She didn't notice Alex sitting outside the room she had just left.

---

Meredith dropped her bag to the floor, and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned at the left over pizza on the shelf. She sighed and turned to the coffee machine, when the door knocked. She headed towards it, and rolled her eyes when she saw Morgan standing on the doorstep. Meredith opened the door, and headed for the kitchen once more. ''Meredith,'' She said quietly. ''Meredith you have to speak to me.''

''There's nothing left to say. At all.''

''Yes there is!'' Morgan demanded. ''I have to tell you why i came back here. I have to tell you how sorry i am, for everything.'' They sat down at the table, and Meredith stared at her, emotionless. ''I know what i did was unfogivable. But he hit on me. He told me he loved me. And i believed him, because i was the jealous younger sister, and i know it's no excuse--''

''Damn right it's not!''

''Would you just shut up and let me finish? I shouldn't have slept with him. I shouldn't have got drunk, I shouldn't have tried to drive home, I shouldn't have left you for New York. But i can't change the past, i just wish i could have been there for you, my older sister, when you needed someone most.The baby isn't Kyle's. He slept with someone else, and we broke up a few months after i moved. I had a one night stand, and now i'm pregnant. I was in the wrong and...And now i'm paying the price.'' Meredith lifted her head with curiousity.

''What do you mean paying the price.''

''Meredith, i have cancer.'' Meredith looked at her with shock,

''You're not having Chemo?''

''No. I want my baby to live more, it deserves it. And, the reason i came back is to know, if you;d look after him, or her, when i'm gone.''

''Morgan..''

''No, please. Let me finish,'' She continued, raising a hand up to Meredith. ''If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll have the chemo, because there'd be no one to look after it, and i'm not trying to put the guilt trip on you it's just--''

''You're asking me to choose between my sister and an unborn baby?''

''No! God, no! I'm just asking you, if you'd look after my child.''

''Morgan, i can't. I can't choose!''

''I'm not asking you to choose! I just...The odds on my fighting this are slim, and i mean really slim, Mer. Either way, im..I'm 28 now, and i'm not going to make it past thirty. So, please. Just say yes.''

Meredith walked over to her sister, and hugged her tightly. ''I can't choose between my sister and a child,'' She repeated, ''But i will agree with your decision.'' She told her. They pulled apart, and smiled through the floods of tears.

''I'm having a baby.'' Morgan smiled, and they hugged again, crying into each others shoulders.

---

Alex followed Izzie into the next hallway, and pulled her to the side. ''Since when did you have a kid?'' He asked bluntly.

''You were listening in on my conversation?'' Izzie asked angrily.

''No, i--i overheard. Why didn't you tell anyone?''

''Oh yeah, and be talked about for the rest of my career? 'I look, there's the model that got herself knocked up as a kid, let's hope she's the nurse!''

''No one would think of you like that. You are an amazing doctor, Izzie.''

''You know what is amazing? The number of teenage pregnancies we get in here. There must be hundreds.''

''No, Izzie...Look, growing up with backgrounds like we had, living on a trailer park, watching your dad beat the crap out of your mom, it's second nature for teenage kids to get knocked up,'' Izzie laughed bitterly, ''Shut up and let me speak.it's second nature for teenage kids to get knocked up, but to make something of yourself, and know you did your best to give your kid a better childhood, that's amazing.''

''I didn't do my best. I let her go to a monster, that beats the crap out of her. How is that doing my best?''

''But you can do your best now. You can help her, now.'' He leaned into Izzie, and stroked her chin. She kissed him, passionately, stroking her hand over his neck, the other placed upon his chest.

---x---

Ok, i was gonna write more for this chapter, but i seem to have got a bit carried away, so i'll start writing the next bit up now. Also, i wanted to inclide the other characters, instead of it just about Meredith and Derek, i know it's based upon them, but i need to add something else, and i like Alex in this story! He has a heart! Lol! R&R! Thank you!


	9. Look to the Future

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 9 **- Look to the future.

Mark Sloane stepped out of the cab, and stretched his arms out wide. He was standing outside SGH, once again. He was here to help his friend, Morgan, that he had known since she moved to New York. Both he and Derek knew her, but she was very private about her personal life, until Mark slept with Addison. That's when they both opened up about their lives, how she had slept with her sister's fiance, run her over, and left her. He responded by saying sleept with his best friends wife, lived together for two months, got her pregnant and slept with several different women. Their lives, it seemed, weren't at all that different.

He headed towards the surgical floor, knowing that Morgan would be starting her first day here. He finally found her, standing at the nurses station -talking to Meredith.

''Well, look's like you don't need me, anymore'' He laughed, giving Morgan a friendly hug.

''You two know each other?'' Meredith asked, smiling at them both.''Well, make's sense if Derek knew you too.'' Meredith contemplated.''What are you doing back here?''

''Well, i was coming to tell you to talk to your sister, and use my romantic charm against you to do as i say'' Mark winked at her.

''You really think Derek would be pleased with that?'' Meredith asked.

''No i wouldn't.'' A deep voice from behind her answered. ''What do you want Mark, one punch not enough, now you need another?''

''Derek, '' Meredith ordered quietly.

''What? He slept with my wife!''

''Ex-Wife,'' Meredith glared at him, ''And that shouldn't matter now that you have a girlfriend!'' Meredith stomped away. Morgan looked him up and down, also glaring and shortly followed her sister. Mark looked at him and tutted.

''Seriously! Ever since they've made up, they're inseperable!'' Derek whined. ''So, what are you doing back?'' Derek asked again, in a more calmer, civil tone.

''Uh..I don't really think you want the answer to that. Not if you're still calling Addison your wife.''

''Oh. Right. I understand.'' Derek walked away. ''And she's my ex-wife!'' He said over his shoulder.

As Mark went to walk away, he came face to face with Addison, the person he had really been looking for. She saw him, and smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared. She watched as he headed towards her, yet she didn't bother to move.

''Mark, What are you doing here?'' She asked, trying to keep calm.

''I've come to take you back to New York.''

''You said that last time, but look, i'm still here.''

''You were still married then. I know about the divorce. There's nothing keeping you here now. You don't have to act anymore, you don't have to keep up appearances. Come back with me. Please.''

''I can't just up and leave Mark, I have a job! A career.''

''You do in New York. And you have a home. Here, you're still living in a hotel.'' Mark smiled at her, and stroked her cheek. Everything he was saying was true. She didn't have anything left for her here. She was the best neonatal surgeon in the country, so getting a job was no issue. She had a home in New York -thanks to Derek and the divorce- there was nothing holding her back. ''You'd have to wait. I'd have to clear it with the Chief, and...Well, that's about it really. I have to clear it with the Chief.''

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. All the coldness, bitterness and damn right lonliness she'd been feeling for the past few months had disappeared. Mark was all she needed.

---

Meredith and Derek were heading towards The Emerald City Bar, when they were stopped by Mark and Addison -hand in hand. ''We uh..thought you might like to know, we're moving back to New York.'' Addison smiled.

''Seriously?'' Meredith asked, looking from Addison to Mark. ''That's great news!'' She hugged Mark, and then Addison.

''That's--That's..Congratulations!'' Derek said, shaking Mark's hand then kissing Addison on the cheek.

''Do you wanna go for a drink?'' Meredith asked, pointing to the bar across the street. Derek shot her a small glare.

''Actually, we've got things..to do. But what about we go for a meal, say Friday night?''

''Sure sounds great!'' Meredith answered again, Derek rolled his eyes and sighed quietly.

''Okay then, we'll talk arrangements tomorrow! Bye!'' They watched as they disappeared in their car.

''What did you have to do that for?'' Derek moaned

''What? Agree to have dinner?''

''Yes! Now they're gonna be all slushy and loved up.''

''Oh you hate that kind of thing?'' Meredith teased,

''No, i just hate it on Addison and Mark, its...creepy.''

They headed over to the bar, and seated themselves at their usual stools. A few minutes later, they were joined by Callie and George, who seemed particularly happy. ''Hey.'' Meredith greeted them both. ''What's with you?'' Callie and George exchanged looks, and grinned at Meredith and Derek.

''We're getting married'' George protested, as Callie showed them the ring. They hugged each other, and the two men shook hands, ''Let me buy you both a drink'' Derek oredered them all a beer, and invited them for dinner on friday night while Meredith was in the restroom. Half an hour later, when they were seated at a table, they were joined by Izzie and Alex, who announced they were back together, this time it was Meredith's turn to invite them to dinner, while Derek ordered the drinks -again. Now, an hour later, they were joined by Cristina and Burke, who sat with them at the table. ''So what's your news?'' Meredith asked Cristina as she sat down.

''News? What makes you think we have news?''

''Well, George and Callie are engaged, Izzie and Burke are back on, Addison and Mark are moving back to New York, so i just figured you might have some news.'' Cristina stayed silent, and sipped on her drink before speaking.

''Burke got offered Chief of Surgery.''

''What?'' Derek choked, as he looked from Cristina to Burke. ''Webber of you Chief?''

''That he did.'' Burke smiled.

''I need another drink.'' Derek complained. He rose to his feet, and headed towards the bar.

''So, what's your news then?'' Cristina asked.

''Nothing. I have no news.'' Meredith smiled.

''You're lying!''

''Ok, no one knows yet, not even Derek, but..we're having a baby.''

''Holy crap, you're pregnant?'' Cristina yelled. The bar went silent, and all eyes fell on Meredith, halfway to downing her shot of tequila.

''Meredith, you're pregnant?'' Derek asked, running up to her and stealing her drink from her.

''No!'' she said, as she took her drink back from Derek. ''I...Morgan has cancer, and she wants me to look after her baby when she's gone, as if it were my own.'' The group turned their eyes from her awkwardly, ''Before you say anything, i was going to tell you, just a different timing.'' She continued, turning her head to glare at Cristina. ''She has slim chances Derek. I have to do this for her.''

Derek wrapped a comforting arm around her, and kissed her forehead. ''Okay. We'll do this.'' He whispered. He turned to Burke, ''So, you want to come to dinner on friday night?'' He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

''Sure, why not?''

''Hang on a minute,'' Meredith asked. ''How many of us are actually going to dinner?'' She watched as all eight of them rose their hands. She looked up at Derek. ''We'd better book in advance.'' She sighed.

----

The ten of them were gathered around the large table, drinking their wine -and some drank water- and laughing. They had finished their meals, and discussed how different it would be next year, with Meredith and Derek bringing up a child, Burke as Chief of Surgery, Mark in an actual relationship, George with a wife named Callie O' Malley, and Izzie with Alex. They finished off their drinks, and got into their seperate cars. Meredith and Derek got into their car, and pulled out, turning left down the road, as did Mark and Addison, and Izzie and Alex. ''Oh wait, i need the bathroom'' Callie told George and ran back inside.

''Wait a minute, i left my coat inside.'' Cristina told Burke, and disappeared through the doors.

''I really enjoyed tonight'' Meredith told Derek as they stopped at a red light.

''Me too.'' He leaned in a kissed her, not noticing the lights had changed to green. Addison's car behind sounded the horn, and they continued to drive. They exchanged smiles, then Derek looked to the road, a truck swerved along the road, he turned hurriedly to avoid it, and crashed into a wall. Behind them, the truck had collided with Addison and Mark, Alex slammed the breaks down, but he crashed into the back of Addison's car.

Meredith climbed out, her head bleeding rapidly, she stumbled across the road to help Addison and Mark. Izzie and Alex had managed to get out, and now were being helped by Cristina and Burke at the resturaunts parking lot. George and Callie ran towards Addison's car, but before anyone could get there, it exploded in a fireball of flames. Meredith shielded her face from the burning vehicle, and turned to face her own car, which had also burst into flames.

''Derek!'' She yelled, before everything turned into a black haze.

---x---

**Ok, there you go. Two cars burst into flames. That can only mean one thing!! OMG!! lol. This ending, is dedicated to Hope99 a.k.a. Amy: McDreamy is mine! If i can't have him, no one will! Hmph! Bwahahaahahahaha! Yeah so...Some of them have pretty bad injuries, wouldn't you say so? I dunno what's up with Alex and Izzie yet, but they're hurt. Meredith's hurt. Derek's hurt. Addison and Mark are hurt. Hehehe. I rock...R&R!! Thank you! **


	10. Untitled

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 10 **-

Meredith woke up in a cold, unfamiliar bed, she was plugged into several machines that she could hear beeping at the side of her. As she opened her eyes, they met the harsh white light above her head. ''Am I dead?'' She asked, unknown if she'd get an answer.

''Hell no.'' Cristina laughed softly. She began to shine a torch into Meredith's eyes.

''What are you doing?'' Meredith asked, pulling her head back.

''My shift started 2 hours ago. You're my patient.'' She shrugged, and resumed poking and prodding her. ''Meredith, do you remember anything that happened?''

Meredith strained her mind to remember. She remembered Derek's divorce, her sister; her pregnant sister, the cancer, Addison and Mark moving to New York, Callie 'O' Malley, Izzie and Alex, Burke becoming Chief, the meal, the truck, the car crashing, the two cars exploding, Derek. The images ran through her mind rapidly, barely giving her time to register them, barely giving her time to breathe, her heartbeat increased, and she began to panic. ''Derek! Where's Derek?'' She tried to climb out of bed, put a pain surged through her head, causing her to lay back down.

''Meredith, Derek is fine. He got out of the car before it exploded, he collapsed just out of range of the fire. He's got minor head injuries, but he'll be fine.'' Relief washed over Meredith, letting out a long, deep sigh she didn't realise she had been holding back.

''What about the others?'' She asked, looking back at Cristina. ''Izzie and Alex, what about them?''

''Izzie broke a leg, she'll be on crutches for a while, but from the looks of it, she's enjoying the attention. And Alex has a dislocated shoulder, and bruised ego, but he'll get over it.''

''What about Mark and Addison?'' Meredith asked, fearing she already knew the answer. Cristina's face dropped slightly, Meredith knew without her even speaking. ''They--They didn't make it out in time. The fire department did everything they could, but..There was too much damage. There was nothing for them to work with.'' Meredith's eyes began to sting, silent tears ripping down her face.

''Can i see Derek? I have to see him, he needs me.''

''You have to visit him in the wheelchair,'' Cristina pointed out. ''Not my orders, Bailey's.'' Meredith did as she was told and scrabbled into the chair. As she entered the room Derek occupied, his tear stained face lightened up slightly, as did Meredith's. She climbed out of her chair and stumbled towards him, climbing onto his bed, wrapping her arms around him as his head lay against her chest. He allowed the tears to fall, as Meredith stroked his hair, eventually they fell asleep.

---

Izzie hopped around the nurses station on her crutches, waiting for the police to leave Hannah's room. ''I can't believe they wouldn't let me in! I'm her mother, damnit!'' She yelled at Alex.

''Yeah, but they see you as her doctor. Just an intern.'' Izzie watched the police leave the room, and she immediately entered, where a social worker waited with Hannah.

''Have you found her mother yet?'' Izze asked.

''No. Her house is empty, the cars gone. She vanished. We'll have to find Hannah a new home.''

''You make her sound like a pet.'' Izzie remarked bitterly, wobbling over to Hannah, who was now asleep. Izzie swallowed her nerves and turned her attention back to the social worker. ''She can stay with me.''

''What?''

''She can stay with me. I'll look after her.''

''You can't just--''

''She has no one else! She's not going to another home, i'll whatever's neccessary just as long as she stays with me. Do you understand?'' The social worker sighed, and rummaged through her bag. She handed Izzie her contact card.

''You'll have to sign some forms. This could take weeks, even months to process, in the meantime, Hannah _will _have to stay in a foster home.'' Izzie nodded, taking the card, and left the room.

---x---

**Ok, so this wasn't where i intended to end this chapter, but i couldn't put the next part in the way i wanted it to sound. So instead, i'm giving YOU the option; i can either add the next part into a 'superbowl based' chapter, or i can add it into some Morgan/ Meredith fluff. Your choice, but unfortunately, i shall not tell you what will happen in the chapter, because thbat would be giving it away...Sorry! R&R, THANKS!! xXxXxXx**


	11. Nowhere Safe

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 11 **- Nowhere Safe.

_''I'm not going!'' Meredith yelled, as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen._

_''Meredith--''_

_''No! The last time I went to see her, she mentioned Morgan -as as much as i have forgiven her...Look don't argue with me! I am not going to visit my mother! End of story!''_

_''Meredith. You have to. You haven't seen her in over 7 months. 7 months Meredith! You need to be there for her. I would come with you but--''_

_''You have surgeries scheduled. I know Derek, but i'm still NOT going!'' Meredith grabbed a cup from the counter and made herself some coffee. She looked up at Derek, his eyes full of concern and worry._

_''Is this what the bathtub was about. Avoiding seeing your mother?'' Meredith shot a deathly glare at him, and slammed the cup down on the counter. ''Ok, it wasn't i knew that.'' Derek tried to correct himself._

_''I was washing my hair!! I put my head under water for a second, A SECOND! Is that such a big deal??'' She stormed over to the table and snatched her car keys. ''You want me to see my mother? Fine! I'll go! But Morgan goes too!''_

_''I'll see you at the hospital?'' Derek called weakly after her._

_''WHATEVER!''_

_Morgan and Meredith sat at the small table in the lounge, waiting for their mother to be seated. As she approached them, she gave them both a stern look. ''What have i told you interns? I don't like slackers on my team. Either go find a surgery to scrub in on, or you get rectal exams for a month. Go!!''_

_''Mom? Mother?'' Meredith called to her, her voice weak and frustrated already. ''Mom it's us, Morgan and Meredith''_

_''We're your daughters, remember?''_

_''Useless. That's what you are. All interns are useless.'' _

_Morgan sighed and turned to Meredith, ''I'll go get some coffee. This is gonna be a long visit.'' Meredith nodded her head, and watched Morgan disappear._

_''Mom, it's me. Meredith.'' She smiled weakly. Ellis looked at her, smiling back._

_''Meredith?What are you--You look...You're an adult?'' Her voice sounded soft, and warm. Meredith's eyes filled with tears, her grin broadened. _

_''Yeah. I grew up. Mom there's something i have to tell you--''_

_''There's something different about you. I don't know what it is. You seem...Different, somehow.''_

_''Yeah, i am, kind of.'' She scanned the room for Morgan, hoping she would see that their mother seemed to be lucid._

_''What happened to you, Meredith?'' Ellis tilted her head to the side in concern, the trait that Meredith had inherited._

_''Well, um..A few weeks ago, i was in a car accident. I uh, i lost two of my friends.'' She wiped the tears from her eyes; she was still clearly grieving. ''We buried them last week, but it was just a small funeral. Just--''_

_''Look at you.'' Ellis cut her off, her voice harsh and cold. ''You've not grown up, you've grown weak. Crying over death? People die everyday, Meredith! It's what we do! Or at least, what i do! You'll never make a good surgeon if you cry over dead people! It's pathetic, it's immature it's...Ordinary. You are odrinary.''_

_''Wait a minute!'' A voice beamed from behind Meredith, who was now sat in shock, her face full of horror. ''Meredith just lost two of her collegues, two of her friends. She is allowed to grieve. It's you that's pathetic!'' _

_''Morgan. This has nothing to do with you! Wh..Why are you here? The last time i saw you was at the hospital. You left for New york.'' _

_''Yeah, I did. And now i'm back. You really want to know why? Because i have cancer, Mother.'' She spat, as though the words were poison on her tongue. '' And i'm pregnant--''_

_''Well, that figures--''_

_''I'm pregnant,'' She repeated, ''And Meredith will be caring for my child when i'm gone. And i swear she will be one Hell of a mother! Better than you could ever be, she will love this child like it's her own, and she will mantain her career, because this is just another obstacle that has been thrown at us. She deserves to be normal, and ordinary, but she is so much better than that. She is unique, a god-send, and ten times the surgeon, ten times the mother -and more- than you could ever dream of being.'' Morgan grabbed Meredith's arm, and led her out of the building. They sat in the car for a few minutes, not speaking, not moving. Just sitting._

_''Y..You told her..I'd be one Hell of a mother...'' Meredith stated. ''You're the baby's mother.''_

_''Meredith..'' Morgan looked into her sisters eyes, they were filled with worry, and concern. ''We both know, it would be a miracle if i lasted 'til the baby was two. I'll be long gone before the baby gets to know me. I want you to raise him -or her- as your own. I thought i made that clear?'' She asked her softly._

_''I..I just thought you wanted me to be the guardian. You're practically giving your baby away!'' Meredith said in horror._

_''I'm making sure it has a loving home, a family it can depend on. Something much more than i can give it. Would you rather it went to a orphanage, a foster home?'' Meredith shook her head and swallowed hard. Her pager distracted her from her thoughts. _

_''911, I have to get to the hospital.''_

_----_

Meredith felt herself sinking lower into the water. The last thing she could remember was an argument with her mother. Everything after that was a complete blank. The coldness wrapped around her skin, stinging her eyes a forcing her to plummet downwards constantly. She was growing short of breath, but managed to pull herself upwards, reaching the surface. As her head rose out of the water, the harsh air slapped across her face, as she gasped for oxygen, she felt herself falling back under the water, she struggled to keep ontop, struggled to stay conscious. She allowed herself to bob up and down, flowing to the rhythm of the iced liquid, slowly relaxing her body, succumbing to the water's hoarse embrace.

The next time Meredith found herself conscious, she was lying on a hospital bed, the room was suprisingly warm, her clothes were no longer wet and clinging to her petite figure, her eyes were no longer aching and she could breath normally. She sat up, taking in her surroundings as her vision became more focused. ''Hey.'' A deep, rough voice came from her side.

''Hey.'' She replied, looking over at the man. It was none other than the bomb squad guy, Dylan, who was now not-so-recently-deceased. She paused for a minute, trying to figure out a simple explanation as to why she would be hallucinating over a dead guy she barely knew, but only one reason came to mind.

''Am i...Dead?''

''Damn right you are.'' Meredith would recognise that voice anywhere. It was the voice of her friend's also recently-deceased fiance. She turned to face him, looking much better than he did when he was alive. Even though he was obviously dead he looked somewhat...healthy. She turned back to Dylan, and again to Denny. ''Holy...'' Shock took over her body, too startled to finish her sentence. She sat there, staring into nothingness, trying desperately to piece the puzzle back together.

''What..How..'' She cleared her throat and regained her composure. ''Why am i here?'' She asked, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

''You drowned Meredith. Derek saved you, but you flatlined. You're dead.'' Dylan explained bluntly.

''Do you mind? We're supposed to be easing into this, not dropping bombshells on her. No pun intended.'' Denny told him. He took a small step towards Meredith, but retreated when she began to speak again.

''This is the brain thing. This is the Katamine Neurotransmitter thing, right?''

Denny and Dylan exchanged looks and spoke together. ''No.''

''Cause you think if this were my brain, doing this, the first person i'd wanna see -no offense- would be-- Doc! Hey buddy!'' The dog pounced up onto the table and sat infront of Meredith, wagging his tail.

''Meredith. You have to listen to us. There's not much time--''

''She's not listening to you, she's too interested in the dog.'' Dylan complained, he turned his back to Meredith and sighed deeply.

''Meredith, you drowned, remember? At the docks?''

''Yeah that sucked.'' She said half-heartedly.

''Meredith!'' Denny yelled. He head snapped up, there eyes met in the bleak darkness. ''Meredith you don't have much time. You need to go back, you don't belong here.''

''I know that. I don't want to be here, but how am i supposed to go back?'' She shrugged and jumped down off the table, disappearing through the door, Doc close in tow.

''You realise this won't work. She's not going to listen to us. To anyone.''

''We need back-up.''

''Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?''

''You know now is not the time to be sarcastic, _pink mist_!'' Denny and Dylan set off to find Meredith, who was sitting on the steps by the nurses station.

''Meredith. You have to tell us what happened. Why did you..I mean...'' Denny sighed, and tried again to find the right words.

''Why did you kill yourself Meredith?''

''Excuse me?? I did not kill myself. I drowned.''

''Yeah. That's what they all say.''

''They?''

''Yeah. People that commit suicide.''

''I didn't commit suicide. I drowned. That's all!''

''That's all? Then what was the bathtub about?''

''The bathtub was-- You saw me in the bathtub?''

''No, i don't watch you in the bathtub-- We know things, Ok? Now back to your problem. You know there was more behind this than drowning. C'mon. Tell us.'' Denny sat down next to her, she was growing increasingly frustrated, possibly because they could read her like a book.''The longer you hold it off, the longer you'll be here.''

''I dont want to be here.'' Her voice sounded weak, broken, and she was once again teary eyed. Doc sat infront of her again, she stroked his fur comfortingly.

''The way i see it...' Dylan started, ''You saw this as an easy way out. A get-out-of-jail-free card. Now you don't have to cope with your mother, or the arguments with Derek, or the inevitable fact that your sister is going to die. But Meredith, have you thought about the consequences?'' For once, Dylan's voice sounded trully sincere. ''What about Derek, your friends, the child with no parents? You wanna be that guy, you want to turn that child into the 'one with no parents and abandonment issues'?''

Meredith looked at him, his words hitting straight at her heart, and before she knew it, floods of tears were pouring from her eyes. ''Things are just so complicated. My mother..she thinks i'm weak. And my sister is handing her child to me. I can't be the mother figure she expects me to be. And Derek is too protective of me, and it's...frustrating. I love him, i really do, but lately it's all just..too much. This time last year, my biggest worry was when i kissed Derek last. Now, it's that fact that i'm dead.'' Her head sunk to her knees, she buried her face into her hands.

''Meredith. If you die, if you don't come back from this, you'll break everyone. Izzie lost me, and too lose you as well? It will push her over the edge. George still loves you. He always will, even though he has a wife, there will always be a part of his heart reserved for you. Can you imagine what this will do to that fragile piece of a man? Cristina lost her father in a car crash. She watched him bleed to death. You're her person. She has things she needs to tell you--''

''What things?'' Meredith's head jerked up, her eyes red and swollen.

''If you live long enough, she'll tell you herself. But have you even thought about what this will do to Derek. He's an optimist. He still believes in tue love, and soulmates, and i'm guessing a part of him still believes in Santa Claus. Do you realise how much of a miracle it is that Derek even exists? And how unique it is that you've actually found you're soulmate? You are destined to be together, this is just another obstacle for you to overcome. You and Derek have to stay together, because that's who you are. Now you're gonna get your ghostly ass back down there and tell him you love him, because damnit it's a real-life movie scene, Okay?'' Meredith laughed at Denny's softness, smiling at him slightly.

''Can i take you back as a souveneir?''

''Hey? What about me?''

''Nevermind that, Pinky. We have to get her back--''

''What's that?'' The three heads turned to face the corridor infront of them, a woman standing at the end, looking pretty lost.

''Morgan?'' Meredith called out, and began to walk towards her. ''Morgan, what are you doing here?''

''Meredith..It's my time. You shouldn't be here.''

''Neither should you.''

''C'mon, we all know that isn't true. You have to hurry. Derek will explain, but you have to go. They're all waiting for a miracle Mer. Be that miracle. Run.''

''No. I don't want to. I can't leave you. We need more time--''

''We'll have plenty of time. Soon enough. But for now, run. Go!'' Meredith turned on her heel, but glanced back at her sister, knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her, and pulled her into a large hug.

''Don't forget me.'' Morgan whispered to her.

''I won't.'' They slowly seperated, and Morgan pushed her in the direction Meredith needed to go. ''Now, do as you're told and run!'' Meredith set off, tears silently rolling down her face.

---

''Is that a--''

''Heartbeat.'' Bailey gasped at the monitor. Cristina headed towards her friend, grabbing her head in her hands. it still felt icy cold, but she was glad Meredith was back, seemingly for good this time. ''Meredith?'' She asked, as Meredith began to mumble incoherent words. ''What? Meredith i..i can't..please, please don't be..'' She cleared her throat and looked down at her sternly. ''Your brain works. Okay? So all you need to do is form a word. Please.'' She waited with anticipation as her frind lay there staring back at her, her lips moved slightly, and she closed her eyes again.

''...Owch.'' Cristina's face lit up, she storked Meredith's hair back and beamed down at her.

''Oh god!'' She whispered. ''I...I'm getting married to Burke! Not that that should be anywhere on your list of thoughts at the moment, but just incase you slipped in the hall later or...You were the one person i wanted to tell. Thank you for not dying.'' They smiled at each other, and Meredith turned to face the window, where George, Alex, Izzie and even Bailey were standing, waiting. Suddenly, she remembered. ''Cris...Cristina. Where's Morgan?'' Cristina's smile slowly faded away, and she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

''She..She went into premature labour. Addison was with her, and tried but..The stress on her body from the labour added to the stress of the cancer and...She..She didn't make it Mer. I'm so, so sorry.'' Meredith weakly reached for Cristina's hand.

''It's ok. I think. I think, everything will be okay. What about the baby is it...is it okay?''

''The baby...She's fine.'' Cristina watched as tears formed in Meredith's eyes.

''It's a she?''

''A healthy 7lb. I'm not that fond of kids, but that girl..She really will break some guys heart one day.'' Meredith smiled back at her, and drifted into a light sleep..

---x---

**Ok, so there you go! Sorry about the long delay, i had some work to finish off, then i got writers block, then i got a bit of inspiration for a new story. But yeah, i know it's a bit basic, but we all know what went on in that episode, right? And, i didn't want Bonnie in here, because she bleeds everywhere. And i don't get why the nurse was there, so it was just Doc and the DD Manwich. Poor Morgan! She sticks up for Meredith and then she dies during childbirth. How sad! I just hope everyone finally likes her character, it is kinda tragic when you think about it! Anyway, next chapter up soon! R&R! Thank You!!**


	12. Name Calling

**The Aftermath Of Lying**

**Chapter 12 **- Name calling.

A soft cry awoke Meredith from her sleep. She turned her head to face the visitor's chair, seeing Derek sat in his dark blue scrubs, holding a small baby in his arms. He looked up at Meredith, and smiled then stared back down at the newborn ''I couldn't resist, i've got a surgery scheduled in half an hour, but i just had to see her, and you. I had to see you both.''

Meredith watched Derek cuddle their newly born family member, her eyes glaced with happiness. ''Derek...'' She whispered, reaching out for his hand. He moved closer to her and linked their fingers together, still holding the fragile baby in his arm. ''Derek, i need you to tell me what happened. I can't remember anything that happened. Not after the nursing home.''

Derek tore his eyes away from the infant once more, and stared at Meredith, finding the right words to tell her. ''It's just a side effect, because you lost so much oxygen. It will come back eventually.'' Derek told her, afraid to explain the truth.

''Please.'' Meredith squeezed his hand desperately, staring him straight into the eyes. Derek could see she was lost in confusion. He sighed and resumed speaking. ''After you and Morgan left the home, there was an accident, mass casualties, a ferryboat had crashed into a container ship because of the fog. Cristina wanted to tell you she was engaged before you went, but she got left behind, you guys got called to the scene. She was at the hospital waiting for the leftovers. While you were there, you fell into the water, we don't know if you fell or if you were pushed, or if you...if you jumped. What we do know, is that you were under for a long time. When Alex and George pulled you out, you were icy cold and blue. I couldn't be there, because...i was with Morgan, and Addison, she was going into labour, bringing a new person into this world, while you were leaving it. I thought i was going to lose you, Mer...I should have rescued you. I should have been there with you, instead of here, i should have known something was wrong.'' Derek pulled his hand away from Meredith, shielding his face from her view as he let the tears flow freely.

''Shh'' She told him soothingly, shuffling in her bed so she could lean in closer, stroking his wavy dark curls. ''You did the right thing, Derek. You helped deliver Morgan's baby. Our baby. Everything will be okay. Derek.'' Her voice changed into a stern, sharp tone. ''Derek. Look at me. None of this is your fault. We can survive this. We have to stay strong, agreed?'' Derek nodded weakly, and sighed. ''Now, do you think i could have a hold of our daughter?'' She laughed, as Derek handed her over.''You know, we have to give her a name. Any suggestions?'' Meredith asked, mesmerized by the girl's perfectly shaded pale-blue eyes.

''What about Kaitlin?''

''No, not Kaitlin. I knew a Kaitlin from Boston, she turned out to be a lesbian hooker.''

''Ok, no to Kaitlin.''

''What about Brooke?''

''Brooke reminds me of water. A few thoughts i'd rather forget.''

''Ok, no to Brooke, but you can't fear water for the rest of your life, it's bad hygeine. I know, what about Ellie-Mae?''

''Ellie-Mae. Has a certain ring to it, don't you think? Ellie-Mae Grey-Shepherd.''

''Ellie-Mae Rihannon Grey-Shepherd.'' Meredith corrected. ''Rihannon was Morgan's middle name.'' They smiled at each other, then beamed down at Ellie-Mae, who was now waking up.

''Let's just hope she's a whizz at spelling.''

---x---

**Ok, so that's the last chapter, sorry guys! But! I shall be making a sequel after i've added a couple of other oneshots and other fic's. Shouldn't take long. R&R! And thanks for reading!!! Love you all! Lol!!**


End file.
